Sleepy Head
by PavedWithBadIntentions
Summary: One day Clare wakes up in an unfamiliar bed to eventually find out a funny story of what she least remembers. Irrelevant summary.
1. Waking up

**So. I decided Saturdays will be reserved for Fluff. Thursdays are smut. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ/REVIEW MY STORIES. You're wonderful. And for those of you who left some suggestions, some of them are for sure happening because I had already planned them. XD**

**You can thank Zephyr Hearts for beta-ing this so fast so you actually can read it ON Saturday. Yup. She's amazing. And a great writer. And so is verbal acuity. That is all.**

**Sleepy Head by Passion Pit. yesyesyes.**

**This is rated M….but won't really be M….for a long time.  
Annnnnd I don't own Degrassi. AS PER USUAL.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the harsh light of sun peeking through unfamiliar blinds. I tried to bury my face in the soft pillow my cheek was resting on. Pulling the covers over me more directly, I tried to gain a more comfortable resting position. After shifting for a good three minutes, it dawned on me that I was not in my own room.

I finally opened my eyes hesitantly. I blinked a few times; allowing my eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room, even though it wasn't very bright. This was definitely not my room. It was much to lavish to even come close to mine. The sheets alone must have been Egyptian cotton. It was just too soft. Not to mention, I was lying in a king sized bed. Never in my life have I actually seen one, but you could surely fit a good five people on this bed without much trouble at all.

There were a few features of the room that didn't fit in with the rest of the scenery. To name a few in particular: the clothes that were randomly hanging from random furniture fixtures. I would have let that detail slide. But when I looked directly above me, I saw a chandelier. Sure, it was nice, but that was _not _what I was gaping at in utter horror. A certain lacy bra I had purchased- but could have sworn I had never worn- was hanging from it.

I flailed like a newborn horse, trying to get out of the covers that I had buried myself under. Once I grabbed the garment, I fell back into a sitting position. A chilling breeze had entered the room. This was slightly odd; I looked down at to see what I was wearing that didn't cover me properly enough to keep me warm. Needless to say, I was surprised to find not a single article of clothing covering my body.

The next thing that hit me was a terrible combination of nausea, vertigo, and a killer headache. Not to mention soreness that only could be acquired from a day long workout, when lactic acid builds like a tidal wave and finally crashes over you when you wake up. I tried to lie back down to soothe some of the symptoms. And it did help, but the sickening amount of questions my mind was creating from all the evidence found, brought me to an even worse condition.

Why was I naked, with my clothes hanging from random fixtures? Why was I in such horrendous pain? Why am I not in my own bed? Why can't I remember any of this? Did some millionaire steal me so I could forever be his mistress? Do I really want to know?

Just as I going through all these questions in my mind, I heard the door on the right side of me, opening. It was apparently connected to a bathroom. But never mind that. The person exiting the bathroom and into the room I was naked in! I sighed in relief when I saw his head poke out of the door; it was Eli. However, the second he fully opened the door and began walking towards me, I shrieked and scrambled to try to avert my stares. With the grace of a swan, I fell and thudded to the floor face first. Oh how lovely that sight must have been for him...

Why did I have to freak out to the point of falling off the bed, you might ask? Well, let me tell you in the calmest way I can fathom at this moment. HE. WAS. STARK. NAKED.

Not that I wasn't. But let's just say I'm used to seeing myself…well, nude. I am most certainly not acquainted to this…side of Elijah Goldsworthy. We had barely moved pass making out, and here he was. Standing naked. And I was naked.

Did we do…anything? Was this why I was so sore and had unexplainable pains between my legs? I was too weak to even move, and I didn't dare look up at him again. I groaned into the floor and thrashed about.

"Well good morning to you too, Sleepy head."

I turned my head to look up at him, to see he covered himself with a sheet. But I still blushed for the mere fact that I knew what was under that very sheet.

"Eli! Why were you…not in clothes?" I continued my high pitched screaming, "And why I am still not? What happened? Why am I so sore? WHERE ARE WE?"

I was so extremely confused; I unloaded all my questions onto him. He raised an eyebrow at began laughing as he helped me up from the ground. I tried to cover myself as he did this. Which, for some reason, just made him laugh more. I was finally able to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled a sheet up to my body. He sat right next to me and waited until it seemed like I was done screaming.

"Wellllll…you obviously don't remember, or you wouldn't be asking. So I'm going to assume that you had a little too much to drink last night."

Wait. Hold up here. "I drank? When?" I cocked my head to the side, and tried as hard as I possibly could to remember what happened last night once again. Unfortunately, the temporal lobe of my brain seemed to be lacking at its short term memory capabilities.

"Last night. At Fiona's big party, and that's where we still are. Minus the party considering it's over."

"So you mean to tell me you allowed me to get so inebriated to the point of bad decision making? And then led me off to a bedroom to assail my body and deflower me?

He laughed at me, which he really had no right to. He was the reason I was in pain right now. Ugh! Maybe I should yell at him some more. But maybe not…that sheet does look really good on him. I let out a sigh and realized I was obviously being over dramatic. But I didn't care. I had no idea what was…or had gone on!

"That's almost the exact opposite of what happened. I don't what exactly happened to make you so upset last night after talking to Jenna…but you were pretty furious. And then you downed a shot people were passing out. It was funny, because you nearly spit it out. But then went to get another….and another…and another. I can't say I wasn't surprised. I did try stop you. But once you get a little tipsy…you are quite stubborn. I'll skip the details of what you did to convince me into the hallway of the guest bedrooms. I will tell you that you are a straight up animal in bed. I mean, my zipper is now broken off my pants…and my boxers will forever be ripped the point of having to be thrown out. You were the seducer, blue eyes. Not I. And why are you sore currently? Well. You insisted upon multiple goes last night well into the morning. It's 12 P.M currently."

I sat listening to the brief story of last night's events. My jaw dropped from his first line, and continued to be held in the same place to the very last. I stared at the floor, now spotting his boxers. Sure enough, they were almost in three pieces.

"So…I…and you…and now…what do we do?"

I couldn't very well form proper sentences, now could I? This news was beyond shocking to hear. And it would be shocking if I heard Alli had done it. But it was ME.

"I'd say get dressed and I'll drive you home to get more rest. After all…doing everything in one night can be a little hard to recover from quickly. Sound okay to you, Mistress Clare?"

I blushed at his new nickname for me. I'm not even sure I miss Saint Clare. It always seemed so about the past, anyways.

"Alright…but does this change things… you know… between us?"

He laughed and shook his head. "That memory will never be pried away from my thoughts…but I'm not going to assume it wouldn't ever happen again not for years and years at least."

"But isn't that going to be hard for you…now that you know how I really look without clothes and all that?"

I felt so stupid and inexperienced still.

"It's always been hard for me since the first second I saw you. If it makes you feel better…we could…start from the beginning again."

"Like start over?"

"Yeah. As if I've never even kissed you or anything…and create some memories you can actually remember." He smiled at me, and moved his hand near mine for me to take.

I accepted it and intertwined our fingers together. I couldn't help but to think how perfect they fit together. We sat in silence for a minute or so before I looked at him again.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Clare?"

"Thanks."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome. And I promise that you are going to enjoy the next month."

"Next Month? You have a projected plan for the entire month?"

He just smirked and gave a slight nod.

I smiled inwardly in return, I couldn't wait.

* * *

**You know the Drill Kiddies; READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. And go listen to Sleepy Head by Passion Pit****.**


	2. The complications of a fresh start

A/N:

So, I really should have updated ages ago, and I apoligize. I know I'm a horrible person, but hey, I had a little break up with this particular pairing for a bit…but I'm back now. I might also start posting things from different fandoms…just to mix it up. No, you don't have to read it if you don't like the pairings or such. But that same disclaimer has been out there forever. Yeahhhhh. You can guess all you like to where this is going, but I'm only going to say that it's nowhere negative. This is my attempt at a topsy turvy backwards romance story. It will work if you bear with me. 3

**SHOUTOUTS:**

Thought I was going to forget about these, didn't you? As if.

_**MissStarPunk**_: Let's start off with the fact that her writing is immaculate. It'd be easier to find an error and a medical journal than in her stories. Her writing is cute and sweet just like she is. Her detail of cutesy love scenes makes my heart melt and form into something than a lump of coal.

_**CatrienStardust**_: On top of being a great writer, she knows great taste in authors. Which is probably what adds to her writing to make it something truly worth reading. Her writing abilities are far beyond her age, and I can't wait to see how she develops and reaches even my age. :o

_**Themusiksnob: **_Been reading her stuff for quite some time and it is still of the outmost honor that she reads my silly stories. I really advise everyone to read her less than M stories. The detail is still impeccable, but more touching in a sense of emotions. Don't get me wrong, if you haven't read the M rated stories, get on that too!

_**LiteraryLolita**_: Oddly enough, most of my stories now have been prompted in one way or another by her. One thing I particularly like about this saucy author is that she does not rush intimacy in her stories. It's gradually built and a realistic understanding is built. People should try following that. I may not write long stories, but I usually try to build somewhat of an understanding as to when intimacy can be properly reached. Yeah, bby.

So, enjoy this. Hopefully. Maybe you won't. Who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I just bought and am now the owner of some lovely notebooks and pens. Give me a few years and I'll own Degrassi. Til then, the ownership is not mine.

* * *

The car ride home was awkwardly silent. So silent, it seemed deafeningly loud. Eli appeared to be in deep thought of preparations. But of what he was planning, I couldn't say. I shifted around every so often, letting deep sighs escape my lips to hopefully break him out of his pensive attitude.

I laughed inwardly, hypothesizing that he was formulating a strategy to not feel the need to pull me into a passionate embrace every time he saw me. For that had become quite the regular behavior between Eli and I.

It would probably weird to reverse this whole process at this point. We had never gotten out of our clothes really before the previous night, but it just felt so natural to cling to him in any possible way.

The idea that such contact would now cease upset me to a decently high degree. Good things come to those who wait was the only phrase that kept me on the brink of sanity. And now wouldn't I start having urges more so now that my body knew the feeling of release? Even if I didn't remember the events of it, I could certainly feel some differences besides feeling sore.

When he reached my house, he slowed the car to a stop. He looked over at me with a strange glint in his eyes that held a secret he wouldn't dare tell me.

He leaned over and kissed me soundly on the lips, but pulled back before I could really even react. He shook his head and smirked, not looking me in the eyes, but instead directly in front of him.

"I'm going to miss that for some time."

I just had to outwardly laugh. I mean what was this crazy boy of mine talking about? There was no way I'd up all terms of affection with him. I just wouldn't be able to handle that. "Just because we're starting over, doesn't mean we can't do that."

"Oh yes it does. You don't fully understand the extent that I'm taking this back to. But you will…soon enough. Now scoot!" He shooed me out of my seat, then laughed and told me to enjoy the nap I was going to be taking soon. As if, I felt wide awake.

I stood at my door, waiting for him to drive away. I should have known he would wait until I was fully inside my house before driving off. I eventually did step in the front door, shutting it, and then leaning my back against it.

I gradually slid down the door, feeling the change of the designs etched into the wood.

Sighing deeply, I decided it was best to start thinking back to the events of yesterday from the very beginning.

From what I remember, it started off as a completely normal day. I woke up, washed my face, ate a well-balanced breakfast of Coco Puffs, and then carried on with my other usual daily tasks.

As I continued to sort through my actions, a shredded glimpse of anger was found and that was associated to one Miss. Middleton. The reason behind this anger that my memory kept was still hazy. But hey, it was a start to the confusion that was the previous day.

And knowing Jenna, it could be a variety of reasons I was upset with her the previous day. Maybe the memory was associated back to when she stole KC away. Memories could get mixed up; it's been known to happen.

I stood up and went off to the kitchen, getting some Tylenol and water to down it with. I tried to recall what Alli said was the ultimate hangover cure. That was blank, too. This is just great. I was beginning to feel weak again and standing up was becoming to be a hassle.

One thing I luckily remembered that the cause of hangovers is the body's inability to complete the Krebs' Cycle. Aka: dehydration.

Advanced science courses did have their perks every so often. I got a Gatorade out of the refrigerator, and found some bread in pantry. That should suffice for proper electrolyte and carbohydrate consumption. But pancakes didn't sound too bad, either.

After making a few chocolate chip cinnamon pancakes, I was getting slightly sleepy. Domesticity was more exhausting than I previously remembered. But oh wow, did it taste wonderful. So very good.

So very good, I woke up, and the smell of cinnamon was assailing my sense of smell like no other. In a panic, I rushed to push myself out of the plate of pancakes.

Well, that was an unexpected nap. One I don't even remember taking. I hope this doesn't become a trend.

At the very least my parents were out. So I didn't have to explain my random passing out. This would seem like narcolepsy, and God knows my mother would rush me to get treated immediately. What a paranoid woman.

I couldn't help but to laugh thinking back at Eli's words. He was right, I did need nap, whether I wanted to accept that fact or not.

I instinctively reached for the phone in my pocket and texted Eli, telling him how I passed out in my breakfast. He'd laugh, but it was an endearing sort of thing you would tell someone you trusted.

A few minutes passed and he didn't reply. Odd. He was probably napping himself. Sleep did feel pretty good after a night like that. But I was no longer tired.

I started to walk around my house looking for something to do. I went to my room to check my online sites and statuses. Nothing was happening. Everything seemed dead and dull and as if people were purposely slowing their online activity the second I decided to amuse myself with it.

Ugh.

I slammed my laptop shut in frustration, and began to pace my room for a while, hoping something would come to mind to do. Being restless was so irritating.

Back down the stairs I went to flop of the couch. Once I had comfortably found a position to snuggle against some pillows, my phone started to vibrate.

I flipped out of my comfortable position to sit upright and grabbed the phone, waiting to see Eli's response.

I stared at the phone blankly as I read the short message.

_**Who is this?**_

Wait, what?

* * *

Bahaha, yes. Short. Oh well. Next part will be much longer. And much more involved with characters. I will try to update again by next week, if not? _**Pester me.**_ Twitter =

**GoAskAna**


End file.
